Las Crónicas de Alfheim: La Princesa
by Josette Phantomhive
Summary: Sigyn, la dulce y candorosa princesa de Alfeheim esta cansada de su vida en el palacio, y decide escapar, pidiendole ayuda a la Bruja del Bosque Negro. La lleva a Asgard, sin saber las consecuencias que desataría en sus ansias de libertad. Las aventuras de una princesa sin voz y de como encontró lo que no buscaba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimmer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stan Lee. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, sólo por divertir fans.**_

* * *

_Parte I_

Una bella muchacha pelirroja iba corriendo en dirección al Sanatorio donde laboraba, se había quedado dormida, y ya era tarde, y muchos enfermos y heridos la esperaban para sus respectivas curaciones. Su madre le había enseñado todo sobre curaciones, desde identificar plantas medicinales, hasta la preparación de distintas pócimas y bálsamos, además de una técnica especial de curación con agua. Ella era una de las más famosas y respetadas sanadoras de Alfheim, a pesar de no contar con más de 20 años, ella era la hija de Eir y Vili.

-Sigyn- escuchó que la llamaron desde el sanatorio, era Dyre, una mujer de edad avanzada, que era una de las sanadoras con más experiencia en Alheim- llegas tarde creatura.

- Lo siento- miró al suelo avergonzada- sólo que…

- Lo sé, seguías soñando con visitar los otros reinos, ¿no es así?- dijo la mujer mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

- De hecho… Dime, ¿por qué mi padre no nos permite salir a mis hermanas y a mí? Parecemos monjas encerradas en este reino – dijo en un tono de molestia

- Tú y tus hermanas están aquí, a salvo, donde yo pueda velar por ustedes- dijo la Potente voz de su padre, Rey de Alfheim.

- Pero Padre, yo quiero ver que hay más allá de nuestro reino- dijo en un tono de voz suplicante.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto Sigyn. Ahora continúa con tu trabajo.

Sigyn bajó la mirada y movió la cabeza, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a examinar a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Así se la pasó hasta el mediodía, cuando llegó a la cama del último paciente, que era una pequeña mujer, delgada, con su cabello negro enmarañado y sucio, con su piel blanca, llena de heridas.

- Niña, ¿escuché que desea visitar otros reinos no es así? Pero no se atreve a desafiar a su padre

- Así es- dijo sorprendida ante tal comentario- no podría hacerlo, no tengo la manera de hacerlo- dijo cabizbaja mientras limpiaba las heridas del brazo de la mujer

- Hay una forma, pero debo advertiros princesa… Es peligroso.- La mujer al ver que la joven princesa había detenido su labor para mirarla con esos ojos grandes llenos de curiosidad, continuó hablando- Ve con Hildä, ella te ayudará.

- Hildä, La Bruja de los Nueve Reinos? – preguntó con miedo en la voz

- Ella te ayudará, no lo dudes, tiene un poder muy grande, ella te llevará al mundo que quieras… Incluso al Valhala…

Terminó la curación de la andrajosa mujer, y se quedó pensativa. Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a su hogar, su mente no podía olvidar las palabras de aquella mujer, ¿acaso era tan obvio que su existencia en Alfheim ya no era placentera? Miraba por la ventana, y se preguntaba cómo serían todos los reinos de los que hablaban los libros, se preguntaba si las personas que vivían ahí eran personas agradables o si eran salvajes. Su sed de aventura le robaba el sueño y el hambre, se la pasaba soñando despierta con las aventuras que jamás tendría.

Una noche, decidió que ya era tiempo de salir y madurar, crecer y seguir su propio camino. Tomó una pequeña bolsa con monedas y joyas, por lo que llegara a ofrecerse en su viaje, y salió de su habitación a hurtadillas, despertó a su pequeño amigo Sleipnir, un niño que sabía hacer magia, pero que tenía una tierna colita de zorro, con quien solía hacer muchas travesuras, no quiso despedirse de nadie, pues con sólo ver la paz de sus padres y hermanas durmiendo, no tendría el valor de irse.

Cuando encontró una ventana lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, saltó y se despidió de su antigua vida. Ahora ya no era la "Princesa", ahora era sólo una extraña en su hogar. Se dirigió a las profundidades del bosque negro, donde se dice que algunos elfos de la Oscuridad atacaban a los viajeros infortunados que cruzaban por ahí, Ambos tenían miedo, pero estaban dispuestos a vencer ese miedo, para saborear la miel de la libertad. Llegaron a lo más profundo del bosque, donde la luna ya no iluminaba su camino, donde sus pies caminaban a ciegas por el sendero de hojas secas, después de caminar, lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó a una cabaña de madera, pero verla no le causaba ningún tipo de alivio, pues la casa se veía lúgubre y daba cierto aspecto de abandono.

Tocó a la puerta, preguntando por Hildä, y cuando la puerta se abrió por sola, pudo ver que el hogar de la bruja tenía un agradable fuego en la chimenea, que emanaba cierta calidez ante el frío de la noche. Imprudente, se atrevió a entrar, y distinguió la figura de la mujer sentada frente al fuego.

Era una mujer alta, con el cabello color paja, con sus ropas lujosas, acabadas por el tiempo, con un rostro que reflejaba cansancio, pero con ojos que llameaban, y con una melodiosa pero rasposa voz, le habló:

- Pasa Hija mía, no espíes por los rincones, no es cortés… Pensaría que no tienes modales, Princesita

- Como sabes que…- preguntó incrédula

- Yo sé todo lo que pasa en este miserable mundo, y sé que estás harta de vivir encerrada aquí

- De hecho, señora…

- Pues bien, yo te daré tu libertad, pero dime ¿qué me darás a cambio?

- Bueno, tengo algunas joyas y…

- Basta! No me interesan esas cosas, ya sé… Quiero unas pocas gotas de tu dulce sangre y tu voz.

- Mi voz… Para qué?

- Creatura, lo que pido a cambio no es nada comparado con lo que tú quieres, estoy siendo razonable.

- Bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que hará?

La dama se levantó y empezó a mezclar cosas en un caldero viejo que tenía sobre el fuego, te llevaré a donde todos los mundos se entrelazan, y donde puedes elegir tu destino viajando por el Bifröst… Asgard, podrás permanecer ahí tres días, antes de ponerse el sol el tercer día tendrás que haber elegido tu nuevo destino, pero si encontrarás obstáculos en tu camino, como el amor, te regresaré aquí, y me pertenecerás. Aceptas querida?

- No lo hagas Sigyn… No vale la pena arriesgar tanto… - dijo Sleipnir temeroso

- Si lo hago, no volveré a ver a mis padres, ni a mis hermanas…

- Pero tendrás lo que quieres, aventuras, conocer los nueve reinos a tu antojo- dijo la Bruja

- Acepto- dijo Vacilante

En ese momento, la Bruja tomo un pequeño cuchillo que estaba en la podrida mesa de madera, e hizo un corte a la mano de la joven, que empezó a sangrar, y entonces la bruja, en un movimiento, acercó su asquerosa lengua a la herida sangrante y empezó a lamer la sangre de la joven, con una avidez que incluso le hizo sentir repulsión a Sigyn y a su compañero. Cuando la horrible bruja terminó de beber la sangre, se levantó y empezó a recitar cantos y hechizos al temible dios Hela, que custodiaba el Inframundo, y que era venerada por aquellos que usaban la magia negra. Siguió gesticulando palabras incomprensibles donde se repetía el nombre de la diosa, hasta que un extraño amuleto dorado apareció.

- Canta hija mía… Canta- alzó la voz

Sigyn empezó a vocalizar, y pudo ver como el amuleto empezaba a brillar y a absorber poco a poco su voz, hasta que ella sintió que nada salía ya de su garganta, y sintió ese vacío en su pecho.

La bruja empezó a reír de una forma que le erizó los cabellos a Sigyn, y que intimidó al pequeño niño, pero luego, hizo un movimiento de sus manos y los hizo desaparecer en un torbellino multicolor, que en poco tiempo los hizo caer en un duro suelo dorado y un cielo que clareaba.

Sigyn se incorporó y puedo admirar que en verdad estaba en Asgard, y como un guardia se acercaba hacia ella.

* * *

_Bien, subiré este "cuento" por partes, por que en Word me salieron 12 hojas y casi 5 mil palabras, y spuse que sería tedioso leer tanto, actualizo en la noche para lo que sigan intrigados, además que me encantaría que notaran las influencias de esta historia. Les recuerdo que me encantaría que me dieran algunos reviews y cosas asi... _

_Ah! Casi lo olvido, este fic va con dedicatoria especial a mi amiga Karen, ella me dio aliento para terminar de escribirlo. Te quiero hija!_

_Me despido, repitiendo que espero un review, díganmelo todo, sin pena! :D_

_Los leo prontito, _

_La Cronista Junè_


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn se incorporó y puedo admirar que en verdad estaba en Asgard, y como un guardia se acercaba hacia ella.

- Quien eres tú y de dónde saliste?- preguntó hostil el guardia

Ella intentó explicarle que venía de Alfheim y que quería conocer Asgard, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, y no emitió sonido alguno, se entristeció.

- Ya veo, seguramente en medio de tu viaje hacia tu hogar, ocurrió algo malo y caíste aquí… No te preocupes, te llevaré con nuestro rey. Por cierto, me llamo Theoric- dijo galante el guardia

Ella asintió, mientras miraba asombrada la plaza central, las fuentes con agua cristalina, a las personas que pasaban por ahí, y quedó más que asombrada por el palacio Asgardiano.

- Esto no se parece para nada a casa, no crees Sigyn?- dijo asombrado el zorrito

- Esperen aquí, iré a hablar con el rey primero- dijo el guardia que entró a lo que suponían era la sala del trono.

Ambos se quedaron esperando el retorno del guardia, cuando dos hombres pasaron frente a ellos, uno era alto y fuerte, rubio como el sol; mientras que el otro era delgado, con largos cabellos negros, perfectamente peinados, con un porte realmente principesco, mirada seria….

- Hola, ¿quién eres?- dijo el hombre rubio- yo soy el príncipe Thor, y él es…- pero la mano del hombre de cabello negro, le impidió seguir hablando.

- Y yo soy Loki, príncipe de Asgard. Así que quien eres tu- preguntó desafiante

Pero ella no respondió, miró al suelo, acabando con la paciencia del pelinegro.

- Tú, sabandija, de dónde vienen y quienes son ustedes?

- Eso no le incumbe su Majestad-dijo el niño con voz chillona escondiéndose tras de su amiga.

Pero la puerta se abrió y Theoric salió, al ver a los príncipes hizo una reverencia y le dijo a la chica que podía pasar un tiempo en el palacio real, mientras descubrían como hacer que recuperara la voz. Ella por su parte se mostró feliz por esa noticia.

Cuando Loki escuchó eso, se sintió un poquito culpable, pero Thor abrió su gran boca y dijo:

- Hermano, debido a que fuiste un poco grosero con nuestros nuevos invitados, tendrás que llevarlos a conocer nuestro bello reino- dijo triunfante, mientras le daba un codazo a Loki

- Si no hay más remedio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Ella sólo lo miró con fastidio, pensando que él era un chico arrogante…Lindo, pero arrogante.

Una sirvienta de edad avanzada, la condujo a una habitación disponible para que pudiera descansar antes de la cena, Sigyn tomó sus manos como muestra de agradecimiento, y ante eso, la sirvienta sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, pensando que ella era una muchacha muy linda.

A los pocos minutos, entró a la habitación una mujer en extremo bella, con cabellos que relucían como el sol, piel suave, y un bello vestido dorado, parecía…

Hizo una reverencia, pues supo de inmediato por el porte y belleza de la mujer, que ella era la reina de Asgard. La mujer se acercó a ella, y la levantó.

- Así que tú eres la mujercita que llegó a nuestro reino de manera desconocida?- Sigyn asintió- Ya veo, no te preocupes, eres bienvenida en la casa de Odín, y también tu pequeño acompañante- dijo señalando al niño dormido.

- Madre- dijo saludando el chico de cabellos negros… Creo que se llama Loki, pensó Sigyn- vine por… ella. Padre dice que debo llevarla a conocer el reino.

- Seguro, bueno salgan. Los veré en la cena

Loki llevó a la chica a conocer los jardines reales, donde había exquisitas flores y plantas, ella reconoció algunas, ya que su madre la instruyó bien para reconocer plantas medicinales. Vio una exquisita fuente de agua tan pura, que parecía que al tocarla perdía su pureza. Loki la miraba de reojo, la veía como se maravillaba por cada cosa y además que su silencio le intrigaba mucho, y además no era un silencio incómodo.

Luego la llevó afuera del palacio, para recorrer las afueras, ensilló un caballo para poder hacer más ameno el viaje, cuando la vio montada sobre un caballo negro, cosa que lo dejó bastante sorprendido, además de ver que ella tenía bastante destreza en andar a caballo, incluso hicieron carreras. Ella pensó que después de mucho tiempo se divertía de nuevo. Ambos lo pensaron así.

La cena fue amena, y aunque todos deseaban saber más de su nueva invitada, se resignaron a contarle cosas interesantes de Asgard, como las peleas que ganaron en contra de otros mundos o de los fantásticos libros que había en la biblioteca. Sleipnir preguntó si practicaban magia ahí, y todos señalaron a Loki como uno de los mejores hechiceros de los nueve reinos, si no es que el mejor; escuchar eso hizo que el pequeño se sintiera más intrigado por el príncipe Loki. Thor invitó a la joven a ver su entrenamiento junto con los demás guerreros después de la cena, cosa que divirtió mucho a la joven, aunque seguía pensando que eran unos bárbaros por pelear así, "algún defecto tenían que tener" pensaba ella.

Luego, antes de retirarse a su habitación, Loki le tomó la mano, y la invitó a un paseo por el río mañana, ya que ese lugar era inusualmente bello, y que no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de verlo. Ella aceptó gustosa, luego Loki le dirigió una miradita a Sleipnir como diciéndole "Enano, tu o estás invitado", cosa que le causó gracia al pequeño niño.

Al anochecer, estaba sumamente cansada, pero Sleipnir empezó a molestarla con los príncipes, de que estaban compitiendo por tener su atención, pero ella lo negó enérgicamente, pero en pocos minutos, cayó rendida en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sleipnir tenía un plan.

Esa mañana el desayuno siguió en total calma, los príncipes la llevaron a conocer el establo, donde tenían a los más majestuosos caballos que jamás había visto. Cuando Thor salió corriendo diciendo algo de Yule, ella miró a Loki como preguntando con la mirada a que se refería Thor con eso.

- Por eso quería llevarte al río, hoy es la Festividad de Yule, donde recibimos al inviernos oficialmente, hoy el río estará tan calmado como un lago, y además hoy lanzarán luces flotantes. Es un bello espectáculo.

Ella asintió emocionada. Nuca había visto esas luces flotantes, y menos desde un bote en un río. Esto era increíble.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella asintió emocionada. Nuca había visto esas luces flotantes, y menos desde un bote en un río. Esto era increíble.

Cuando salieron a ver la plaza de la ciudad, vieron que todas las personas estaban adornando las calles con adornos multicolores y todos estaban alegres, algunos jugaban, otros bailaban, pero se respiraba un ambiente de paz, y eso emocionaba a la joven, y su entusiasmo hacía sonreír a Loki…

¿Sonreír? Porque esa mueca en mi cara, es decir, se supone que yo dejé de sonreí hace…. Bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora? Pensaba el dios de las travesuras.

Lo consultó una noche antes con su madre, pero como siempre, Thor habló de más.

- No seas bestia hermano, sabes lo que significa, sólo que finges no saberlo- y empezó a reír causándole molestia a Loki

- Hijo, en parte Thor tiene razón… Tal vez tu corazón se empezó a… descongelar, es inevitable, esta niña se ganó a todos en poco tiempo, su dulzura e ingenuidad, la hacen… especial.

No había dejado de pensar en las palabras de su madre le había dicho. Era… inevitable.

- Sabes, lo único que lamento es no saber tu nombre- dijo Loki de repente

Ella bajó la cabeza, pero luego empezó a dibujar signos en el aire, Loki la miró confundido y entendió que su esfuerzo no había servido de nada, pero no se desanimó. Siguieron caminando, hasta regresar al palacio, donde se separaron.

- Vendré a buscarte al anochecer, quiero que veas las luces flotantes desde el mejor ángulo

Ella sólo asintió emocionada, mientras su amigo Sleipnir le echaba unas miraditas muy graciosas.

- Ya te vi… Te gusta! Recuerda que no puedes!

Pero ella no lo escuchó, sólo se entristeció cuando recordó que mañana antes de que su pusiera el sol, tendría que irse… Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso en ese momento, después pensaría algo.

Pero Sleipnir debía hacer algo, De ambos lados, tenía que evitar la tragedia, tendría que hacer algo con Hildä.

Mientras tanto, en Alfheim, el rey Vili y su esposa Eir, no podían con la preocupación de no saber cómo y dónde estaba su hija menor, el rey se sentía culpable por ser tan estricto con su pequeña hija, y sin lograr encontrarla, mandó buscarla por los nueve reinos, pero sin éxito. Se sentía desesperado… Hasta que una luz apareció.

Cuando cayó la noche, la joven estaba lista para salir a ver el festival, estaba alistando los últimos detalles en su arreglo personal, cuando Loki tocó a la puerta. Salieron, y el le ofreció su brazo para ir caminando.

Cuando llegaron al río, el viento soplaba por entre los árboles y Loki pudo escuchar un susurro...

"Sigyn"

- Sigyn? – Preguntó

Entonces la joven volteó a verlo curiosa.

- Ese es tu nombre?- Ella asentía emocionada- Es muy bonito… Sigyn- dijo mientras le tomaba una mano.

El remó hasta la parte media del ancho río. Ahí esperaron a que fuera la hora esperada, ella miraba el cielo, soñando en como sería aquel espectáculo, mientras Loki la miraba, se sentía extraño. "Estúpido sentimentalismo" pensó, pero luego olvidó eso.

Entonces, pequeñas gotas luminosas en la lejanía llamaron su atención, y ella jaló de su manga para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ella estaba emocionada al ver todas esas lamparitas que flotaban.

Y como si el viento hablará por ella, escuchó una suave melodía, suponía que todos los sentimientos que ella tenía se estaban desbordando, y el viento le ayudaba a transmitirlo.

_Tiempo aquel, viendo a la distancia _

_Tiempo fue viendo al interior _

_Tiempo que no me imaginaba lo que me perdí _

_Y hoy aquí, viendo las estrellas _

_Y hoy aquí todo es claridad _

_Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar _

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, _

_se aclaró aquella niebla _

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, _

_ahora el cielo es azul. _

_Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera. _

Ella se giró para mirar a Loki, que tenía en sus manos una de esa lámparas, y que se la ofreció, para que ella la lanzara.

_Esta vez, todo es diferente _

_Veo en ti la luz._

El siguió mirándola, absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba tan distraido, que no se dio cuenta cuando su boca empezó a soltar una balada parecida a la que recién había escuchado

_Tiempo aquel, persiguiendo un sueño _

_Tiempo fue, en la oscuridad _

_Tiempo que no había visto cómo es la realidad _

Era cierto, tanto tiempo pensando en la oscuridad, en que el era el legítimo heredero al trono, todo este tiempo había ocupado su mente en esa basura… Ahora…

_Ella aquí, luce como estrella _

_Ella aquí, todo es claridad _

-Si aquí está, me es fácil ver que aquí hoy quiero estar – dijo en voz alta, haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos, sonriendo.

Se acerca a ella, para tomar sus manos.

_-Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla _

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul _

_Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera _

_Esta vez todo es diferente, veo en ti la luz _

_Veo en ti la luz_

Aunque ella no lo dijera con su voz, el sentía con el viento y su corazón que ella decía lo mismo que el, rodeados por esas luces sintió que por fin la había encontrado.

Y ella sintió que estaba en su hogar, ya no sintió esas cadenas que la ataban al lugar que pisaba, ahora se sintió en su lugar.

Estaban a punto de llegar al muelle, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, sentían sus respiraciones cerca, sus corazones latiendo en uno sólo, y cuando por fin iban a unirse en un beso, la voz potente de Thor, arruinó el momento, dejándolos sumamente avergonzados.

Los tres caminaron rumbo al palacio de nuevo. Mientras que la Bruja miraba no muy lejos la escena.

- Esto es perfecto… La princesita será mía… Pero… puede valer más. Un reino tal vez- empezó a reír de forma macabra.- Mañana serás mía.

Mientras tanto en Alfheim, el Rey Vili, ya tenía la ubicación de su hija, ahora tendría que presentarse ante el rey de Asgard, y contarle todo lo que el pequeño niño-zorro le había dicho.

Sleipnir se sentía culpable, pero sabía que su amiga había caído, y no quería verla como la eterna prisionera de la bruja, por eso había regresado a Alfheim a contarle todo al soberano.

Esa mañana Sigyn despertó, estaba preocupada, había olvidado que ese día era el tercero, y que debía irse, pero su corazón no deseaba seguir aventurándose en otros reinos, quería permanecer ahí, pero no podía. Y no había manera de contarle eso a nadie. ¿Cómo podría explicarlo?

Al atardecer, la bruja iría a reclamarla como su prisionera, y todos sus sueños se derrumbarían de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama y bostezó, y por accidente se golpeó en el dedo pequeño del pie con la cama y soltó un agudo grito de dolor. Y reaccionó. Ella gritó, su voz había vuelto. Seguro que era un indicio de que el trato había terminado.

Y pensó que así podría explicarle todo a Loki y así poder saldar su deuda. Corrió, pero no lo encontró, al parecer había ido con Thor y los demás guerreros a una cacería.

- No te preocupes, antes del atardecer vendrán, nunca tardan mucho- explicó Frigga

- No es eso mi Señora, es que…

No podía decírselo a la Reina, tenía que esperar, y odiaba esperar. La mañana y parte de la tarde se hicieron eternas para ella, pero cuando escuchó que los príncipes y los guerreros se acercaban, corrió a recibirlos.

Era ahora o nunca, la puesta de sol empezaba, debía hablar y rápido. Cuando Loki bajó de su caballo, ella lo atrajo hacia ella y empezó a contarle lo más rápido que podía de su trato con la malvada bruja y además le dijo que lo amaba.

El la miró sorprendido, tanta información de golpe, y escuchar su melodiosa voz contagiada por el miedo. Se quedó pasmado, no sabía que hacer, instintivamente miró al horizonte, y vio que el sol casi estaba oculto por completo, así que la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo que la protegería.

El sol había caído. Ambos esperaban nerviosos, como esperan los que están a punto de ir a la guerra, cuando en una luz verdosa apareció la figura de Hildä, que llevaba el triunfo en su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

El sol había caído. Ambos esperaban nerviosos, como esperan los que están a punto de ir a la guerra, cuando en una luz verdosa apareció la figura de Hildä, que llevaba el triunfo en su rostro.

- Al parecer mis advertencias no las escuchaste, debías irte antes de que el sol se ocultara y… no debiste enamorarte… Y menos de él. ¿Acaso lo conoces? Pues obvio no, en tres días es imposible conocer a un hombre. El, es el infame dios de las mentiras, hijo de Laufey, un gigante de hielo, embaucador y… caíste ante su máscara

- No se quien seas, pero en algo te has equivocado, a ella nunca le mentí… ella es el amor que nunca creí encontrar.

- Que romántico embaucador, eres hábil, por poco creo en tus mentiras. Pero no vine a hablar, vine a saldar una deuda.

Después de escuchar lo que dijo Loki, sintió más determinación en su cuerpo, una nueva fuerza le animaba, ahora tenía fuerzas para luchar contra esa horrible bruja, pero no contaba con que ella se arrastraría como serpiente hasta ellos, y cuando la vio tan cerca, vio en su ojos sus ansias de sangre, como la vez que hicieron el trato, el joven dios pudo ver lo mismo en los ojos de la bruja, y adivinó sus acciones, cumpliría su promesa de cuidar a su Sigyn.

Hildä sacó de entre sus ropas una daga que brillaba, la daga que saciaría su sed, con un movimiento rápido soltó la primer estocada hacia la joven de rojos cabellos, pero no contó que el Asgardiano sería más rápido, haciendo que el objetivo de la bruja cambiará…

Cuando Sigyn cayó en cuenta, vio que su amado se encontraba en el suelo, herido por la daga de la malvada bruja, que se acercó a ella, tomándola del brazo.

- Ahora tu vienes conmigo

Ella se rebeló, y luchó contra ella, pero en ese momento decidió ceder.

- Iré contigo, pero déjame sanarlo… Deja que salve su vida, y me iré contigo, harás lo que quieras conmigo- dijo resignada

- Sigyn… no- escuchó a Loki

La bruja la soltó, indicándole que se diera prisa, sacó de un bolsillo una hojas que puso encima de la herida en el abdomen del joven dios, presionó un poco sobre la herida y roció una gota de un pequeño frasco.

- Estarás bien… Esto es elixir de Oro, y las hojas de Tul ayudarán a que no se infecte- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

- Per tu morirás- dijo mirándola fijamente- Sigyn, gracias por convertirte en mi nuevo sueño.

La bruja no se conmovió ante la escena, y se llevó lo más pronto que pudo a la joven. Se transportaron en esa nube verdosa de regreso a Alfheim.

- Si que me has causado problemas princesita. Pero eres parte esencial de mis planes.

Pero una potente voz detuvo su paso hacia la cabaña. Era el mismo rey de Alfheim, Vili.

- Padre! Perdóname, no debí desobedecerte… Perdóname, también…

- Suelta a mi hija ahora!

- No lo haré, hicimos un trato y ni siquiera tu podrías romperlo. Pero podemos intercambiarla.

Su comentario fue interrumpido ya que una flecha pasó delante de su cara a toda velocidad, miraron en dirección contraria, y vieron a un pequeño ejército Asgardiano, liderado por Thor y un débil Loki.

- Que hacen aquí asgardianos?- preguntó Vili

- Vine a rescatar a la mujer que amo- dijo Loki mirando seriamente a la bruja

Vili no entendía nada, pero cuando vio las miradas que se dedicaban su hija y el dios de la mentira, entendió todo.

- Entonces, luchemos juntos contra este engendro- dijo Vili

Todos atacaban ferozmente a la bruja, pero con sus poderes lograba esquivar todos los poderes, Sigyn a pesar de estar atada de los pies con una cuerda, se levantó pesadamente y jaló a la bruja por el cabello seco y pajoso, y logró tirarla al suelo, rodaron por la tierra áspera, logrando llegar hasta un risco lleno de piedras puntiagudas, la bruja intentando zafarse del agarre de Sigyn cayeron al risco, por suerte Sigyn había logrado agarrarse del borde del risco para no caer, mientras la buja se sostenía de los finos pies de la joven. Ambas tenían el miedo impreso en su mirada, miedo a la verdadera muerte.

Todos fueron corriendo a ayudar a subir a Sigyn, pero la bruja ejercía tal fuerza que no lograban subirlas ni siquiera 5 centímetros, Sigyn molesta ante tal situación, se vio obligada a solar varias patadas para que la bruja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, y asi sucedió. Todos vieron como caía y su cuerpo quedaba atravesado por una punta de una gran piedra. Su cuerpo se desvaneció al instante, al igual que la cabaña y los negros árboles del Bosque, dejando en su lugar altos y frondosos árboles de ciprés. El hechizo de Hildä había terminado al fin.

Cuando Sigyn subió por completo, enfrentó la dura mirada de su padre, pero no sintió culpa, sólo deseos de abrazar a Loki.

-No te le acerques Sigyn. Y ustedes Asgardianos, les agradezco su ayuda en esta pelea, pero es necesaria su partida, váyanse ahora.

- No nos iremos, yo… - Loki intentó decir pero debido a su herida cayó al suelo

Sigyn desobedeció la orden de su padre y corrió para examinar a Loki.

- Has sido muy valiente… Y muy inconsciente, estuviste a punto de morir – dijo ella preocupada

- Por ti, soy capaz de eso… y más- dijo tomándole la mano

- Pero ahora… no podré volver a verte- dijo al borde de las lágrimas

- Ya has llorado dos veces por mi… Odio verte triste…

En ese momento Eir llegó con Sleipnir, y vieron preocupados la escena, Vili les puso al corriente de todo y agregó.

- Aun hay un gran problema- dijo suspirando

- Y cual es querido?- dijo Eir dulcemente

- En lo mucho que la voy a extrañar.

Vili se acercó a la pareja y les dijo:

- Has desobedecido mis órdenes, pero ahora veo que no por un capricho, sino por amor, ahora… si de verdad lo amas, puedes quedarte a su lado. Y tu, más te vale que cuides bien a mi pequeña niña

Sigyn no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y abrazó a su padre

-Gracias… Te quiero papá- dijo llorando

Loki se incorporó, e hizo una leve reverencia ante el rey de Alfheim, que le fue devuelta por parte del rey. Luego tomó la mano de su hija y la unió con la mano de Loki, les deseó silenciosamente la felicidad.

Y por primera vez, pudieron unirse un beso profundo, mientras los guerreros aplaudían, Thor se acercó a ellos para palmear la espalda de Loki, y abrazar efusivamente su nueva "hermanita".

Y en pocas semanas fue anunciado el compromiso del Príncipe Loki y la Princesa Sigyn, que no sólo unían sus vidas, sino dos reinos.

Y puedo concluir diciendo que "Vivieron felices el resto de sus vidas".

- La Cronista Juné-


End file.
